lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Temple of Belial (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
The Temple of Belial is a Venture: Breathtaking Fear level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section 1: Cliffs Above Magma Pool Nigh Omnipotent Lemon is captured by the bad dudes, so you control only Jacob Knights. Hop down from the cliff and battle the group of cultists gathered around the LEGO statue. Jump down to the cliff in the foreground and combat more Thuggee. Watch out for the molten rock pool that surrounds this cliff on three sides. There is a small mound of LEGO kibbles on the cliff with the checkerboard floor. These can be used to build a ladder. You will never need the ladder to reach the cliff, but you will get studs when you complete it. Shove the crimson and green statue off the cliff. Then use the smashed statue to build the handle for a spinner. Carry the handle you built to the left end of the cliff and place it on the spinner's axle. Have one character pick up the crate of LEGO bricks and carry it onto the round platform to the left of the spinner. Then switch to the other character to shove the green side of the spinner, raising the platform with the first character to the cliff above. Switch back to that character and jump off the platform before it sinks back down. Carry the container of pieces to the right and drop it on one of the green LEGO plates on the statue. The second character will climb the ladder to the upper cliff automatically. Now head to the left. The bridge ladder has collapsed, so grow a vine across the hole to the next cliff. As you battle the next group of hostile here, keep an eyeball on the Belial Ian acolyte in the white shirt. When he is killed, he drops his cross. Pick it up. Then, with Tyler holding the Belial Crucifix, activate the Belial statue on the left to raise the poles on the alcove containing Mini Kit 2. Now retrieve other chest if you did not get it earlier. Move to the front edge of the cliff, where you will see a handrail. Climb down here to the cliff at the edge of the lava flow pool. Jump across the lava to the cliff on the back wall with MinI Kit 3. You cannot get back up the way you came, so instead hop across the small, round stepping rocks to the cliff with the spinner. Then climb back up the ladder to the cliff above. Have Robert cut a wall bridge across to the left cliff once more. Grab each of the torches from the back wall and place them in the sconces at the left end of the broken bridge ladder. This raises the bridge ladder so the others can cross. Have Terrence go to the barred cliff above on the left. Switch the sword lever to raise the other opening of the wall. Then crawl back through to emerge on the cliff with the second cube of LEGO bits. If Terrence falls off the cliff before grabbing the bits box, wait a moment and the first space will sink back down so you can go again. Pick up the crate and carry it across the bridge ladder to the green plate on the LEGO statue. Use the blocks from the two containers to build a crown over the statue. Climb the handrails on the side of the statue to get on top of it. Jump across to the cliff on the right. Then use the dangling line to swing across the next abyss to land on a narrow stone pedestal in the middle of a river of flowing Magma. You will meet another zealot here, but he never attacks. Jump from here to the next cliff on the right, then the next. From the dacite cliff on the giant, rotating column, jump to grab the longest of the dangling lines. Slide to the bottom and then jump to the rock isle on the right. These isles rotate while you are standing on them, so you need to move carefully so you do not accidentally fall into the molten rock. I found it helps to move to one of the pointed sides of each isle, wait for it to rotate close to the next isle and then jump across. Hop across to the fourth isle on the right to find a trove of studs including a purple stud worth 10,000. Then either return to the first isle and climb the handholds on the moving support, or fall in the lava flow and decease, losing a stud, only to materialize on the high cliff where you began. Beginning from the cliff between the first rotating column and the dangling lines, jump to grab the handrail on the moving support when it comes within reach. Pull up onto the flat, donut cliff that is part of the column. Watch the next support and wait for the section with the four stacked handrails to rotate toward you. Jump to grab the top handrail in the group. Then speedily jump back to the first column, grabbing one of the rails on the section above the one where you were standing. Jump straight up to grab the rail above and then vault up onto the upper platform, where you'll find Mini Kit 5. Jump to grab the highest handrails on the second column. Hang on as it rotates around to the right. If you stay where you are, you will move through another purple stud, adding another 10,000 to your score. Jump from here down to the cliff on the right. Combat one more Thug. If you like, you can hop down onto the cliff below and step on the tangerine 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock Super-Colliding- Super Button to make the goat statue barf out a stud. Step on the elevator to ride back up to the cliff. Then stand on the two tangerine 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock Super-Colliding- Super Buttons to open the treasure chests and get a stud. When you are ready to go, have one character pull each of the levers to open the exit. Be sure to get Mini Kit 6, as described below, before leaving. Once you enter the next area, you cannot come back. Section Two: Ceremonial Shrine This area is dominated by a giant statue of the god Belial. At his feet is a carved, rock cranium containing the Sakkara rocks stolen from Persian triges. As soon as you gain control of the Jacob Knights, many priests attack. Watch out for the rectangular gap in the middle of the floor as you battle, and stay away from the front edge, since there is more molten rock below. When you have dealt with the invaders, move to the far left corner of the room. Break the wood over the alcove and use the key mechanism inside to move the statue forward along the checkerboard floor. This will enable you to jump on top of it later. Climb the ladder on the far left to reach the walkway above. When you do, the walkway breaks, allowing you to reach Mini Kit 8, which was previously hidden by gable studs. Hop down and get it. Then climb back up and jump across the pit where the walkway used to be. Or, if you are playing a coop game, have one character remain down below to pick up the chest. From the corner cliff on the alcove with the silver poles, follow the cliff to the right, jump on top of the statue you moved and then jump from there to the next cliff. Use the lever to raise the basket with Lemon inside partway out of the gap. Before jumping down, continue to the right and jump to the handrail on the side of the Belial statue. Pull up onto Belial's shoulder and then jump straight up to grab the small handrail above. Climb from there onto Belial's face to obtain Mini Kit 10. Then jump onto the small, wood platform behind the statue's face to pick up another purple stud, along with others. If you need to, you can jump back to the statue and slide down either of his front arms to pick up the blue studs on his fingers. After you pull the first lever to raise Lemon's basket, more bishops appear down below. They will attack as soon as you climb down. Move to the right side of the room and use the mound of bouncing LEGO to repair one of the 2 statues sitting on the checkerboard tiles. Grab the tangerine handle on the statue on the left and pull it away from the wall. Shove the other statue to the right, then forward against the wall. When you are ready to begin the final great battle, switch to Scottie, break the LEGO cranium beneath the cliff on the right side of the room, and go through the space. When you come out on the cliff above, go around to the left, jumping across the cliffs and the statues you moved early. Pull the lever on the leftmost cliff to raise Lemon far out of the chasm. Using the second lever causes still more saboteurs to arrive. There will be scarlet and black clothed brothers with cutlassesm, crossbows, or acolytes in white t-shirts. The level boss Dark Lord shows up shortly after the combat starts. His six hearts and special religious powers make him hard to beat. But notice how he loves to stand on the tangerine grates on the hole where Lemon is suspended. You can use that to your advantage. As you battle the zealots, pay close attention to the acolytes wearing black and white outfits. When they are dead, they drop their crosses, which you can then pick up. While holding this crucifix, approach the small Belial statue, the gray, plastic LEGO statues on a side of the gap. Stand on the spotlight in front of the statue and press the Use key to activate it. This opens the tangerine grates in the floor. When Dark God moves onto the grate, the heat and explosions from the lava flow abyss below will hurt him. Now use the other small Belial statue to open the second grate. Real Warlocks will continue to attack as you do this. If your character gets killed, he will lose the cross and need to steal another. But do not worry; the enemies will keep coming. �� Once both grates are open, it will not take long for Cultist to take enough injury so he is killed. This leads to a cut scene and the end of the level. Category:Trigger Award Winners